¿sexo? y ¿eso con que se come?
by ayane32
Summary: Por hazares del destino sasuke llega a una aldea super kawai, donde conocera a naruto, pero ¿ como hacerle entender lo que quiere a una persona con la inocencia de un niño de 5 años? tengan piedad que soy novata sasunaru, ligero kakairu y nejisaku
1. el encuentro

_Wolaaa!!!! este es mi primer fic!! asi que por fa tengan paciencia si? la historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de sasuke ( salvo algunas partes)_

Kuso, kuso!!- maldije la situación- esta mierda solo me pasa a mi!!

_FLASHBACK_

_No dejare que me saquen de la misión-gimió sakura_

_Ni yo__- grito Sai_

_Mire de nuevo al Hokage, que nos miraba a los tres con desespero, decidí hablar…_

_Sandaime-sama soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir esta misión yo solo, usted lo sabe_

_Mi rodilla ya esta bien__- dijo sakura- no te retrasare Sasuke kun, me necesitas_

_Te quedaras aunque no quieras-dije- es lo mejor para la misión y tu salud__- repeti en un tono que no aceptaba replicas_

_Iran tu y Sai- sentencio Sandaime hablando por primera vez y poniéndose de pie- sakura tu te quedaras_

_Eso__- dijo Sai viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, que nos miraba como si nos desease la muerte a todos._

_No estoy de acuerdo, iré solo__- grite esta vez, todas las misiones la había hecho con sakura, shikamaru o neji y no me sentía cómodo trabajando en grupo con otros- antes muerto que ir con el bastardo de Sai!!_

_¿A quien le dices bastardo?__- grito Sai_

_Sandaime suspiro, se froto la sien y volvió a sentarse_

_END FLASHBACK_

Pero ahora perseguido por no menos de 10 ninjas de la aldea del rayo, empezaba a lamentar haber venido solo

Jamás escaparas!!- grito uno de los ninjas- devuélvenos el pergamino y te dejaremos vivir!!

Gemí, estaba cansado, pero jamás entregaría el pergamino, iba tan rápido que no note el barranco que había delante y no pude evitar caer… trate de sostenerme o de agarrarme de lo que fuese para no seguir cayendo, pero fue imposible, sentía como mi piel y músculos se desgarraban, hasta que al final caí con un sonoro golpe, fui consciente del dolor en todo el cuerpo, fruto de la cantidad de golpes, me sentía mareado y me dolía especialmente la cabeza, pero en medio de todo el sufrimiento, escuche un sonido, el sonido mas hermoso que hubiese oído alguna vez, era como un canto, aunque no lograba distinguir si era un voz masculina o femenina.

Me puse de pie y note sangre caer por mi ojos desde mi frente, seguramente me rompí algo en la cabeza al caer, pero no importaba, de hecho, lo único que deseaba era acercarme a la fuente de tan hermoso sonido.

Tambaleándome empecé a caminar, tratando de ignorar el dolor, hasta que llegue a un gran lago, rodeado de piedras, y justo sentado en una de ellas, había un niño, era rubio y tenia los ojos azules mas bellos que hubiese visto en mi vida, todo el lo era, pero en cuanto me vio, cerro la boca y el canto ceso, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía sus pocas fuerzas y caí, también vi su expresión de terror y como empezaba a correr hacia mi, luego de eso todo fue oscuridad…

Se aceptan tomatazos y demas legumbres, prometo mejorar poco a poco el fic, aun trato de adaptame bien a esto, gracias a las personas que me apoyaron a escribir un fic, a los que lo leyeron obviamente, **y a los que me dejen un review les dare galletitas virtuales!!**


	2. conociendote

_Donde estoy?- me levanto y busco con la mirada, recuerdo haber visto a un muchacho, o era un niño? Había un lago¿por que estoy en el desierto?, debería sentir dolor!, acaso¿el barranco y lo demás seria una ilusión?, me pongo alerta y activo el sharingan, puedo haber caído en un jutsu, pero entonces… vuelvo a escucharlo, esa hermosa voz, empiezo a correr, siguiéndolo, necesito verlo de nuevo!! Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello…_

_Entonces lo veo, mientras canta me ve, y me señala el cielo, esta tan nublado, parece que fuese a haber una fuerte tormenta, vuelvo a bajar la vista, a dejado de cantar y me observa atentamente, Dios mío!! Que ojos!! Me siento como hinoptizado, reuniendo valor le hablo_

_Hola- dijo yo – como te llamas?- pero no me contesta – estas bien?- pregunto yo- que hacías acá solo? Fuiste tu quien me curo?- pregunto estupidamente, es obvio que nadie puede curar de esa forma._

_Pero no me contesta nada, solo me mira largamente, comienzo a desesperarme, entonces el estira su brazo, como pidiéndome que tome su mano, que pequeñas se ven!!, mis ojos pasan de su mano a su rostro, entonces hace algo que me saca de mi embobamiento, me sonríe, que risa tan hermosa, me acerco y tomo su mano, lo que pasa a continuación es increíble, las nubes comienzan a despejarse y de la tierra árida comienzan a emerger flores, me asusto por este fenómeno tan extraño, pero el me apreta la mano haciendo que voltee a verlo, entonces abre la boca y dice…_

COMO VUELVAS A PREGUNTARME ESO TE ROMPO LOS DIENTES!!! – me despierto alterado por el grito, era todo un sueño me dijo a mi mismo para tranquilizarme, busco en la habitación a la persona que grito pero no la veo, estoy en un hospital de eso no hay duda, pero no me parece familiar, sin duda no es de konoha

Perdona Obaa-chan es solo que estoy preocupado- dice una vocecita temblorosa

Si naruto pero ya me tienes harta, como diantre esperas que sepa que le paso?!!- dice una voz que reconozco como la que grito y me despertó, carraspeo fuerte para que se den cuenta de que ya desperté, en la puerta se asoma una mujer rubia, muy bien dotada debo añadir, y detrás de ella semi escondido esta el pequeño con el que soñé, aquel que vi en el lago, como es posible? Cada vez que lo veo esta mejor!!!

Buenas tardes, por fin despierta, soy la Dr Tsunade y tu eres….??- me dice la mujer inquisitivamente

Sasuke Uchiha- respondo despegando mis ojos del rubio por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación- soy de konoha

Eso es obvio- me dice mientras señala la mesa de noche donde esta mi protector y mi porta kunais- que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

Me caí por un barranco, luego me conseguí con el- señalo al rubio- Donde estoy?

En un lugar en el que no debió entrar jamás- me dice completamente seria- no nos gustan los extraños. Sufrió varias contusiones y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tuvimos que agarrarle puntos, pero aparte de eso no tiene nada grave. No debe hacer grandes esfuerzos

Iba a contestar, pero entonces mis ojos se dirigen al protector que el rubio lleva en la frente y mi boca se abre- Estoy en hagneia¿cierto?

El rubio mira de reojo a la mujer mientras esta asiente…

FLASHBACK

_Se ve un salón llenos de niños pequeños, todos estaban enfrascados en una clase muy aburrida sobre las diferentes aldeas, sus símbolos y técnicas, cuando un niño de cabello negro levanta la mano…_

_Kurenai-sensei se salto una aldea- dice un chibi sasuke_

_No sasuke, me salte fue a hagneia- respondió la mujer- como dije al principio de la clase, como casi no participa en batallas contra otras aldeas y no son luchadores muy fuertes no es necesario estudiarlos, además es difícil estudiar sus costumbres por que nadie sabe donde esta su aldea, lo poco que se sabe de ellos, lo han dicho personas exiliadas de la aldea o prisioneros, y deja de interrumpir que nos atrasas a todos ¬¬- dijo la mujer con tedio mientras la clase rompía en risas y sasuke quería esconderse debajo de la mesa_

_Es una pena, verdad?- dijo una voz a su lado- es un signo muy bonito- sasuke giro para ver quien hablaba y vio a una niña pelirosada, asintió con la cabeza, jamás la había visto pero le pareció agradable, además, ella no se había reído de el - me llamo sakura y tu?..._

END FLASHBACK

Que va a pasar conmigo?- pregunto completamente serio, quería saber si tendría que salir de allí a golpes

Te quedaras 3 días mas o menos creo yo, es lo que tardaran tus heridas en curar, entonces podrás regresar a tu aldea, no caeremos tan bajo de atacar a alguien enfermo, sin embargo – añadió la mujer- debo hablar con los demás miembros del consejo, no tardare mucho, después de todo alguien debe sacarte de la aldea, mientras vuelvo… no saldrás de esta habitación, entendido?

Por supuesto- respondí volviendo a mirar al rubio que se hallaba detrás de ella, pero pareció darse cuenta y volvió a hablar- el es naruto, fue quien te encontró- dijo mientras lo empujaba con una mano para que se acercara mas a mi, aunque este parecía resistirse- Naruto como tu lo trajiste, tu deberás cuidar de el en los siguientes días, quedo claro?

Como el agua Tsunade-sama- respondió Naruto mientras hacia una inclinación ante ella que salía en esos momentos por la puerta dejándonos solos; entonces naruto se volteo y me miro- me alegro que este bien sasuke-san, me preocupe mucho cuando se desmayo y vi tanta sangre.

Apenas era consciente de sus palabras, era sus voz lo que me tenia loco, que linda era, muy acorde a el, era voz de hombre obviamente, pero era suave, como una dulce sinfonía, creo que me le he quedado mirando fijamente por que se ha sonrojado un poco, no estaba pendiente de sus palabras y no sabia que era lo que me había dicho- como dices que te llamas?

Naruto Uzumaki- respondió mientras se inclinaba un poco- para servirle Sasuke san

Nos quedamos callados, no se si me estaría observando a mi o a la planta que había a mi lado pero yo solo lo veía a el, por fin pude detallarlo, su cabello rubio no era ni largo ni corto, aun con la bandana puesta el cabello caía graciosamente en su rostro, los ojos eran grandes y parecían un par de zafiros, vestía raro, unos pantalones y una larga camisa con botones manga larga de color naranja pálido hacían resaltar su tez morenita, debía ser al menos una cabeza mas bajo que yo, parecía un niño pequeño y la pregunta salio de mis labios antes de que pudiese pensarlo- ¿cuantos años tienes Naruto?

Se sobresalto, seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa por que se me quedo mirando como sorprendido- tengo 15 sasuke-san ¿por que?- me pregunto

Simple curiosidad- respondí, solo era dos años menor que yo; normalmente ya estaría intentando seducirlo, jamás me había costado, usualmente tenia a quien yo quisiera, cuando y como fuese, hombre o mujer, obviamente sabia desde hace mucho que era bisexual, vi como arrastraba una silla y se sentaba mas o menos cerca de mi cama, su mirada era ausente, me costaba imaginar que pensaba, pero no quería ser yo quien rompiera el silencio, aun así, no aparte mi mirada de el, dirigí mi mirada hasta sus piernas, donde tenia puestas las manos, Dios santo!!! Eran iguales a las de mi sueño, pequeñas, lindas, seguí subiendo la mirada por su cuerpo, tenia una ligera curvatura parecida a cintura y es que su silueta no era la de un hombre exactamente, pero me resultaba una persona muy atractiva, quería saber mas de el

Sasuke-san, será mejor que se vista- me dice Naruto mientras me señala una ropa doblada en una silla- una vez que Tsunade-sama llegue deberemos partir y a ella no le gusta esperar- y tras decir esto me regala una sonrisa

Gracias Naruto – dijo mientras me pongo de pie, me han puesto una de esas horrible batas de hospital – y dime solo Sasuke- añado lo mas amable mientras me levanto para cambiarme de ropa, siento un ligero fresco por la espalda, me han puesto una de esas malditas batas que son abiertas por atrás!!!, me giro rápidamente para ver su reacción y me sorprendo al ver que actúa normal, parece como que no le importase haber visto semejante parte de mi anatomía.

Naruto puedes salir mientras me cambio?- le dijo un poco apenado con una voz un poco tembleca, me mira con extrañeza

Por supuesto Sasuke-san- me dice con voz tranquila - llámeme cuando este listo- dice mientras camina hacia la puerta con paso lento

Que chico mas raro es ese- pienso mientras me pongo la ropa, me ha visto el trasero y ni se ha inmutado ( _bello, precioso, exquisito ¬ que se lo he visto yo!!! Para algo soy la escritora no? _), la ropa que me han dado es igual a la de Naruto pero en color Beich, me queda un poco pequeña lo que me hace pensar si será de Naruto, me sonrojo involuntariamente- ¡Este maldito golpe en la cabeza me ha de estar afectando!- grito un poco mas fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado

Sasuke-san ¿todo bien?- me pregunta Naruto mientras se asoma por la puerta, se me queda viendo y al parecer da por sentado que si lo estoy- Tsunade-sama ya esta abajo- me dice bajito- quiere que bajemos

Vale-dijo tratando de no mirarlo, si lo hago me perderé en esos ojos azules¿que demonios me pasa?!! Jamás me había quedado así solo por una persona!!!

Vamos caminando a la par (_o sea una al lado del otro_) en efecto es mas bajo que yo pero por menos de una cabeza, tiene un olor agradable, como a jazmines. Noto que me mira de reojo así vuelvo a poner mi mascara de frialdad y volteo a ver a otro lado, sin duda estoy en un hospital, montones de pasillos todos blancos con muchas puertas y floreros con flores como decoración, así es todo el lugar hasta que llegamos al hall, firmando unos papeles esta Tsunade

Tardaron- dice molesta mientras se nos acerca- y a ti que te pasa que estas rojo??- pregunta a Naruto el cual solo niega con la cabeza, Tsunade lo mira he inmediatamente me mira a mi con sospecha- ya hable con el consejo, te quedaras en mi casa por 2 días, luego serás sacado de la aldea por Shizune

Tsunade-sama!!- salta Naruto de repente desconcertándonos a los dos- el otro día me prometiste que me dejarías visitar alguna aldea por mi cumpleaños!!- le recuerda mientras pone ojitos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia- déjame escoltarlo yo onegai!!!

Que tonterías dices Naruto!!! Eres muy joven para salir de la aldea- dice cruzándose de brazos- además la luna llena acaba de pasar, tendrías que permanecer casi un mes afuera de la aldea y no pienso dejarte!!

Pero Tsunade-sama lo prometiste!!! Puedo cuidarme solo!!- dice adoptando la misma pose de la mujer, parece que hubiesen olvidado que estoy aquí, decido intervenir, no se por que, pero tener cerca al rubio me hace ilusión

De no ser por el estaría muerto en el fondo de ese del barranco- dijo con voz serena- le debo mi vida, será un honor darle hospedaje en mi casa, no seria ninguna molestia- aseguro y cruzo los brazos mientras veo como Tsunade alza una ceja- por supuesto pasado el plazo, yo mismo le acompañare de regreso hasta acá- dijo tratando de ocultar mi regocijo

Siii!!!! Por favor Obaa-chan!!!! Di que si!!!- grita emocionado el pequeño, si parece un niño de 5 años en Navidad

No se Naruto, habría que discutirlo con el consejo- aconseja Tsunade, viéndome de reojo

Deja el circo Obaa-chan- dice Naruto encarándola- eres una de los miembros mas primordiales del consejo, y mas importante aun mi tutora, si tu lo aceptas podré ir, no me pasara nada- asegura

Tendrás que regresar la próxima luna llena, si no has regresado yo misma iré en tu busca y te ganaras una buena reprimenda eh?- dice en un tono de voz medio en broma y medio en serio- y a ti?- dice señalándome con un tono seco- mas te vale cuidar de mi niño, y cuidadito con lo que le enseñas!!- termina haciendo que naruto suelte un risita infantil

No se de que habla- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas, me giro hacia Naruto – si vas a ir conmigo tendrás que recoger tu ropa no?

Aun no se iran- me dice Tsunade haciendo que me gire hacia ella- mañana por la tarde Shizune debe quitarte la venda de tu cabeza, y si tienes suerte los puntos de una vez, mientras tanto como ya te dije te quedaras en mi casa, Naruto te cuidara y por lo tanto harás exactamente lo que el te diga- me dice fuertemente, mientras Naruto asiente y a mi se me ocurren algunas ideas medio perverts

Hai- asiento mientras hago una ligera reverencia como las que antes vi hacer a Naruto ante ella para limpiarme con disimulo un ligero goteo rojo de mi nariz ( _que será???XD_)

Tsunade nos ve a ambos y suspira- espero que sepas los que haces Naru – dice en un susurro para Naruto pero que yo llego a oír, el le lanza una sonrisa zorruna haciendo que ella entorne los ojos como diciendo "caso perdido", entonces se gira y nos deja parados en medio del hall

OK, vamos!!!!!- me dice emocionado mientras me toma de la mano y me saca a rastras del hospital

Este me salio mas largo , se que quedo un poco aburrido, pero es que hay tantas cosas que explicar de esta aldea, les prometo que nada mas lleguen a Konoha las cosas serán mas divertidas, esperen un poco, esta vez ofrezco Tartaletas de limón y fresa a los que me dejen reviews XD


	3. Hagneia

Corrimos un buen rato, no fui capaz de decirle que paráramos, el viento hace que su cabello se mueva de una manera sublime, pero poco a poco nos encontramos con una gran multitud y tuvimos que reducir el paso, Naruto aun no me suelta la mano y francamente no lo deseo, es suave al tacto, además están calientitas.

Sasuke-san me esta oyendo?- me pregunta Naruto viéndome fijamente

Lo siento Naruto, que decías?- le pregunto abochornado, aunque por supuesto por fuera no lo demuestro

Que mañana iré a despedirme de unos amigos, si gusta acompañarme le mostrare la aldea con mas detalle- me dice mientras sonríe y para mi pesar suelta mi mano- debe estar muy cansado, cuando lleguemos le preparare el baño y le prestare una pijama mía

Gracias Naruto, pero dime Sasuke a secas- le dijo mientras inspecciono las casas cercanas con interés

De veras no le molesta que me tenga que hospedar en su casa por tanto tiempo?- me susurra en el oído de una forma que me para los pelos

No claro que no dobe!!- le contesto rápidamente, siento como se me ha acelerado el pulso con ese simple acto- te molesta acaso a ti tener que cuidarme??

Oh no por supuesto que no Sasuke-san – me dice negando con la cabeza- es que estoy muy emocionado!! Jamás he salido muy lejos de la aldea - me responde animado-pasa algo?

Por que hay tantos puentes??- le interrogo con ganas, nada mas en lo que llevamos de camino debemos haber pasado como por 8 puentes

Tal vez luego se lo explicare- me dice lanzándome un mirada divertida- sabes guardar un secreto?

Por supuesto dobe- le aseguro, la verdad la curiosidad me ha picado- se guardar secretos

Yo también- me dice mientras suelta un risita infantil y empieza a correr- vamos Sasuke-san!! No falta mucho para llegar!!

Sonrió, se comporta como un chiquillo, antes de darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo a su lado, en efecto no tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa, no es muy grande pero es linda- quien decoro la casa?- le pregunto mientras el saca una llave y abre la puerta

Pues lo hicimos entre mi hermana y yo- me dice dejándome pasar, y mostrándome un sillón grande y viejo, de aspecto cómodo- espere aquí mientras le preparo el baño, eh?- antes de esperar la respuesta ya esta corriendo por las escaleras

Observo la sala, promedio, no tiene nada en particular, así que el rubio tiene una hermana, y vive con Tsunade, bueno eso es obvio ya que dijo que era su tutora. Empiezo a recordar los eventos, sonrió al pensar en el rubito pero casi al instante caigo en cuenta de algo ¡el pergamino!!

Naruto!!!- grito buscándolo en el piso de arriba- Donde estas????!!!

Que pasa Sasuke-san!??- me pregunta alarmado corriendo por un pasillo

Traía un pergamino! Cuando caí tenia un pergamino! Donde esta??- le digo mientras lo tomo por los hombros, si lo perdí soy hombre muerto

Tsunade-sama lo tiene, me dijo que era valioso y lo mejor seria guardarlo hasta que despertara usted- me dice asustado, obviamente mi arrebato lo ha dejado perturbado, le suelto ya que aun lo tenia sujeto por los hombros

Oh, bien, claro- dijo un poco apenado ( _en este fic se lo ha pasado apenado XD_)- ya esta listo el baño?- le pregunte para cambiar el tema

Si claro Sasuke-san, puede pasar, le deje ahí una pijama que creo le servirá- me dice sonriendo- estaré abajo haciendo la comida- me dice mientras baja las escaleras

Me meto en la ducha sin pensar en nada más que no sea Naruto, Dios!! Por que parece tener ** plena confianza en mi desde el primer momento??, soy un perfecto desconocido para el, e**s que es inconcebible lo que me hace sentir,**me transmite algo muy lindo en su mirada y sonrisa, una especie de **_dulzura_** mezclada con **_inocencia que me vuelve tonto, me excita a pesar de que no hace nada!!!!_

_Salgo de la ducha y busco la pijama que el rubio me dejo, se compone de un short y una camisa holgada, es blanca con zorros naranjas, súper tontos y feos (cuidadito ¬¬), me la pongo para descubrir que los shorts me quedan súper pegados, aunque posiblemente el hecho de estar medio empalmado no ayude a la situación, decido quedarme en el baño mientras la situación "baja"._

Luego de un buen rato en el baño y un pequeño trabajo manual, me encuentro comiendo con el chico Ramen, la verdad es que no cocina nada mal…

Seguro que no deseas que esperemos a Tsunade-sama?- le pregunto por segunda vez en la noche

Tranquilo Sasuke-san, ya le dije que ella llega siempre tarde- me asegura- y mi hermana esta en una misión, estamos solos

De acuerdo- dijo y seguimos comiendo en tranquilidad, solo interrumpidos por alguna que otra pregunta de Naruto sobre Konoha, luego Naruto me aconseja que vaya a dormir, y por primera vez en mí vida obedezco; estoy realmente cansado y la cabeza me duele un poco

Mañana le despertare para ir a mostrarle la ciudad me dice mientras entra en su propia habitación y yo hago lo mismo, para no mucho después caer en un profundo sueño.

Me despiertan unas ligeras sacudidas y un susurro que dice mi nombre, nada mas abrir los ojos veo unos enormes zafiros mirándome

Sasuke-san ya prepare la ducha y el desayuno esta casi listo, vamos póngase de pie!!- me dice Naruto con voz enérgica- como sigue del golpe en la cabeza?

Creo que bien- contesto mientras tomo la ropa que me ofrece (igual a la de ayer pero esta vez es azul oscuro) y voy en dirección al baño- que comeremos?

Ramen!!!- grita desde el piso de abajo

Puaj otra vez- dijo mas para mi que para el mientras entro en la ducha, estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo, protagonizado por ese pequeño revoltoso de ojos azules, nada mas recordarlo sentí como la sangre me hervía! maldición tengo que controlarme!!!

Luego del "dichoso" desayuno, ambos nos encaminamos a la casa de una amiga de la que "no puede irse sin despedirse" no puedo evitar notar que la gente me mira mucho, estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero esta vez es excesivo

Naruto, por que todos me ven así?- le dijo en el oído

Ah!! Es por tu color de cabello y ojos- me dice como lo mas normal del mundo- la mayoría de las personas de la aldea no tienen el cabello y los ojos del mismo color, pero no me preguntes por que- me dice encogiéndose de hombros

No quedo muy contento con su respuesta, pero echando una ojeada noto que es cierto, nadie tiene los ojos muy oscuros, y todos parecen tener una luz que irradia no se que en la mirada

Luego de pasar como 4 puentes llegamos a una casa mas o menos pequeñas en la que Naruto toca un gong pequeño y ambos esperamos

Naruto!!!- sale al encuentro una linda muchacha que se arroja en brazos del rubio provocando una sensación molesta en mi estomago-como estas??- le pregunta separándose de el, creo que si sakura la viese se pondría a llorar de la envidia, su ropa no puede ocultar la marcada silueta que posee

Bien Ino- responde el con una sonrisa zorruna- mira te presento a Sasuke- dice señalándome

OHHHH!!!- Grita ella emocionada- EL EXTRANJERO!!!! Entonces es cierto lo que dicen!!!??? Has traído un extranjero!!!- dice ella mirándome fijamente con entusiasmo como se vería a un animal exótico

Como sabias eso Ino?- le pregunta el rubio, que ingenuo es, si hasta yo he notado que tiene la pinta de ser la típica cotilla

Elemental mi querido Kitsune- responde ella irguiéndose completamente haciendo que su melena rubia platino llegue hasta la cintura- Gaara me dijo que Akira le dijo que Hotaru le contó que Takara se encontró con likun que supo por medio de Ayane que te vio entrando a la aldea con el cargado!!!

Goteron estilo anime

Eh… Ino yo venia era a despedirme- dice el kitsune haciendo que la muchacha deje de verme y voltee a verlo

Irte? A donde vas Naru?- le pregunta acercándose a el

Es que alguien debe sacar a Sasuke-san de la aldea, y pues le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me dejara hacerlo a mi- dice poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras ríe abiertamente

Pero Naru, los menores de edad no podemos salir libremente, tendrías que quedarte afuera hasta la luna llena- le dice cabizbaja

LO HARE!!- grita con entusiasmo el rubio haciendo que la rubia abra los ojos- Tsunade-sama me lo permitió!!!

OH Naru!!! Que suerte tienes!!, mis padres no me permitirían salir de la aldea así como así- le dice poniendo una pose pensativa- cuídate mucho eh?

Por supuesto Ino, tu también- le dice mientras ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo- además voy a ir con Sasuke-san- le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luego de 20 minutos de interminables preguntas por parte de la chica sobre konoha, al fin nos despedimos de la chica

Muy bien, ahora vamos a donde gaara-san- me dice el rubio

Por que la rubia te llamo kitsune?- le pregunto mientras empezamos a caminar

Oh, eso jeje, es que cuando era pequeño mi obaa-chan entro a una tienda en descuento y me compro varios cosas de zorritos, ya sabes, peluches, camisas, sombreritos y ese tipo de cosas, así que desde entonces me dicen de cariño kitsune- me explica sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- mira allá vive gaara

Corremos hasta llegar a una casa donde nos atiende un muchacho pelirrojo, se mostró sorprendido ante la noticia de que naruto saldría de la aldea y a mi me miraba con recelo.

Cuídate mucho Naru- le dijo con voz baja- las cosas son muy diferentes afuera de la aldea.

Tranquilo Gaara-san- dijo antes de darle un abrazo que el pelirrojo no tardo en responder, cosa que por cierto, me molesto mucho

Adiós Naru- dijo Gaara separándose un poco sonrojado (_que monada _)

Adiós Gaara-san- dijo Naru despidiéndose alegremente y tomando mi mano comenzamos a correr de nuevo

Seguro no le molesta tener que acompañarme- me pregunta luego de un rato

Para nada me molesta- le aseguro

Iremos a donde unas amigas, luego almorzaremos y en la tarde terminare de visitar a unos amigos- me dijo soltándome la mano y dejando de correr, que tipo de comida prefiere? Vegetariana o italiana? Tsunade-sama me dio dinero para llevarlo a comer

Creo que será italiana- le dije mirándolo sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza

Iremos a donde likun y luego a almorzar, te agrado Gaara?- me pregunta

Me quedo en silencio, no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre gaara, me pareció frió y seco, muy diferente a Naruto, mas maduro, por algún motivo, sus ojos no brillaban igual

De donde lo conoces dobe?- le pregunto por romper el hielo

No me digas dobe, baka!!- me grita haciendo un puchero adorable- jump!!Fue compañero de mi hermana mayor cuando eran más jóvenes

Tienen la misma edad tu hermana y el- le pregunto con curiosidad

No, Temari tiene 19 años, gaara-san tiene 18- me responde mientras ve una especie de Big Ben (_un reloj grandote como el de Londres_)- vamos Sasuke-san démonos prisa, likun vive un poco lejos- dice tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con el

Naruto te repito que me digas solo Sasuke, cuantas veces te lo debo repetir- le dijo siguiéndole el paso

Una vez mas como cada vez- me grita riendo, sin soltarme la mano aun- Esa que esta ahí es la casa a donde vamos- dice mientras me señala una pequeña casa- te agradaran!!

Nos abre la puerta una chica de mas o menos mi misma edad, su tono de piel es como el de Naruto aunque se ve un poco mas pálida, puede ser por que esta vestida entera de negro, pero son sus ojos los que me llaman la atención, trasmiten una gran calidez, me agrada que no se me queda viendo fijamente como la mayoría de las personas hasta el momento

Entonces Sasuke - me dice- debes cuidar a Naruto-kun

Por supuesto- le contesto

Likun no me pasara nada- le dice el kitsune haciendo un mojin- estaré bien, tu nee-san esta en casa?

Lo siento Naru, esta en una misión especial y no se cuando regresara- me dice negando con la cabeza

Que pena, ni modo, coméntale que estaré fuera de la aldea- dice entusiasmado por la idea

Lo haré Naru- dice ella entusiasmada también- espero que regreses lo mas pronto posible!!!

Si!!- dice el rubio mientras la abraza y ella sonríe, y se separa de el despidiéndose con un gesto

Ambos nos despedimos de la chica que se queda parada en la puerta viéndonos irnos con una mirada seria.

Tardamos en llegar al restaurante italiano, y la comida trascurrió sin ningún sobresalto, el restaurante parecía estar bajo el agua, cuando se lo comente a Naruto el rió por lo bajo y siguió comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Luego de almorzar, seguimos visitando a varios amigos del chico, por que "no puedo irme sin despedirme" a la vez que me va mostrando la aldea, es tan extraña!!Hay muchos puentes y tengo la molesta sensación de que no es lo que parece.

Finalmente casi a las 5 de la tarde, luego de mucho caminar, charlar y alguna que otra lagrimilla de los amigos del rubio, por fin ha terminado de despedirse de sus amigos.

Gracias Sasuke-san por su compañía- me dice poniendo un lindo gesto en su carita- ahora iremos adonde Shizune-sama

Pensé que ya habías terminado de despedirte- le digo en tono molesto

Baka!!- me insulta mientras se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara- Shizune-sama le quitara las vendas, lo olvido??

Cierto dobe cierto- le digo cerrando los ojos tranquilamente, es que molesto se ve tan lindo !!!!

Vamos rápido para que no nos agarre el tarde-me grita ya que ha empezado a correr (_no se cansaran??)_

Cuando por fin llegamos (después de una aparatosa caída del kitsune que hizo que chocáramos y cayera encima de el en una pose un poco comprometedora que me hizo sacar los colores en el rostro ¬¬) nos abre la puerta una señorita de cabello y ojos oscuros.

Por fin llegas Naruto- grita entusiasmada- Tsunade-sama dijo que vendrías- se me queda viendo y dice- tu debes ser Sasuke Uchiha eh?, no perdamos tiempo y pasa a aquella habitación, en un momento estaré contigo- me indica

Tras lanzarle una mirada fugaz a Naruto, asiento y paso a la habitación, luego entra ella sola.

Le he pedido a Naruto que se fuera a su casa, Tsunade-sama me dijo que le dijera eso, luego de curarte he de llamarla para que venga por ti, ella te llevara hasta su casa- me dice a la vez que me guiña un ojo- creo que ella quiere hablar contigo

Tal vez- le digo simplemente y me siento para que me quite la venda- Naruto me había dicho que casi nadie en la aldea tenia los ojos y el cabello del mismo color en esta aldea, por que tu si??

Es cierto, pero yo soy mestiza- me dice mirándome a los ojos- mi padre era de Suna, pase los primeros años de mi vida con el, cuando Tsunade entro al consejo, me dejo volver con mi madre, aunque a veces visitaba a papa

Las cosas acá son muy diferentes a la de las demás aldeas- continua diciendo a la vez que comienza a remover la venda- todo se divide en si eres o no mayor de edad

A que se refiere- le digo enarcando una ceja

Sonrió por lo bajo y me mira- es que aquí los menores de edad no pueden saber muchas cosas, ya que solo son "aptas" para mayores de edad

Como que?- le pregunto viéndola fijamente

La mujer mira hacia todos lados, como asegurándose de que no hay nadie, se acerca a mi oído y susurra

Como sexo y esas cosas- y se voltea para buscar algo dejándome completamente shokeado.

Por que?- acato a preguntar solamente

Oh, bueno- me dice mientras busca algo en otros cajones- se opina que los menores de edad (los jóvenes) deben tener una gran pureza física, mental y espiritual, por el bien de la aldea.

Que pasa si un menor de edad no acata las normas- le pregunto

Bueno, Tsunade sama me contó que cuando era joven tuvo un amigo que violo las normas, se volvió pervertido y sinvergüenza, y tuvo que irse de la aldea- contesta Shizune dándose la vuelta con unas pinzas- le herida a cicatrizado bien, te quitare los puntos, pero deberás usar una curita- me dice con tono firme- y tener cuidado, OK?

Por supuesto- le contesto, una pregunta ronda por mi cabeza y como me ha pasado desde que llegue a esta aldea, se me escapa antes de poder pensarla bien

Eso quiere decir que Na…- me callo al ver lo que iba a decir, pero es muy tarde, ya la chica ha subido una ceja y me mira de forma picara

Acaso quieres saber si Naruto es virgen?- me dice en un tono de voz meloso, halando un punto haciendo que de un gemido lastimero

Yo no he dicho eso- le recrimino sintiendo la cara caliente

Entonces por que el sonrojo?- me pregunta divertida- Naruto como buen ahijado de una miembro del consejo, sigue las normas, aun sin darse cuenta (como todos/as los/as demás jóvenes de la aldea), es su naturaleza, ser inocentes, puros y **castos**- me dice muy segura de lo que dice

Entonces en esta aldea no tienen…?- dejo la frase por la mitad

Claro que si!! Al cumplir la mayoría de edad se ven unas clases donde explican todo eso!! Pero esta prohibido hablar de ello con los jóvenes, y si las parejas (que solo pueden ser mayores de edad, es decir adultos) se dan muestras de afecto en publico deben ser rápidas y sencillas, no son bien vistas- me dicen quitándome los puntos y poniéndome una curita

Quien invento esas tontas normas- le pregunto molesto

Los fundadores de la aldea, pero no me preguntes el motivo- me indica- ya estas listo!!!, ahora solo debes tener cuidado con la cicatriz, llamare a Tsunade-sama para que venga por ti, espérame aquí

"puro, inocente, casto" Estas tres palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, shizune vuelve a entrar al cabo de un rato

Tsunade –sama ya viene- me dice con una sonrisa- debo pedirte que por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te conté, onegai, me metería en problemas

No diré nada- le aseguro- pero a cambio, quiero que me respondas algo

Claro, dime que- responde alzando la cabeza

Los jóvenes no se besan?- le pregunto sin rodeos

No, son cosas que solo los adultos pueden hacer- me dice encogiéndose de hombros- a ellos se les dice que no están preparados para ello y que no deben intentarlo

Y hacen caso??- pregunto escéptico

En su mayoría si, son chicos obedientes y con decirles que son "cosas de adultos" no hacen mas preguntas- me dice jugando con sus dedos ( _si estilo Hinata !!_) – yo creo que son tonterías pero ni modo

Shizune-san, por que me ha contado todo esto- le dije serio

No soy ninguna tonta, lo veo en sus ojos, a usted le gusta Naruto-kun – me dice haciendo que palidezca- no se preocupe, no es algo muy obvio, yo solo quería que usted comprendiera la naturaleza de Naruto… Por favor, no lo vaya a lastimar, no borre su pureza- me dice con la mirada gacha

Daño?? No seria capaz, el rubio despierta en mi cierta simpatía que hacia mucho no sentía por nadie, iba a responderle cuando oímos ruidos

Shizune!- grito una voz- donde estas??

Ya vamos Tsunade-sama- replica la chica sin dejar de verme- bueno Sasuke, cuídese mucho

Arigato, igual usted- le dijo mientras nos reunimos con Tsunade-sama en la sala

Como tiene la herida?- le pregunta a la morena

Limpia y sanando rápidamente!!- responde la chica entusiasmada

Bien, entonces andando- dice girándose a verme

Luego de despedirnos de la chica empezamos a caminar, ambos con un ritmo demasiado lento para mi gusto y sin mediar una palabra, de repente extiende algo ante mi en una muda invitación para que lo tome, es el pergamino de la mi misión!!

Lo tomo y balbuceo unas gracias para luego seguir caminando en silencio por un rato, hasta que ella rompe el silencio

Mañana saldrán al amanecer, en exactamente 27 días a partir de mañana Naruto debe estar de vuelta a la aldea- me dice sin mirarme

No tenga duda de que será así- le dijo usando su mismo tono de voz, seco e irreflexivo

Cuídalo mucho onegai- me dice volteando a verme con los ojos llorosos- mi niño significa mucho para mi

No respondo nada, seguimos caminando por la fría noche, pero mientras lo hacemos no puedo dejar de pensar, que por alguna razón, para mi también significaba mucho

Ufff!! Me costo la explicación de Shizune, ojala les haya gustado, miren que estoy dando trozos de torta del sabor que me pidan a las que dejen review!!!


	4. llegando a Konoha

_lo se me tarde mucho, pero estuve muy enredada y de no ser por que varias personas me insistieron creo que no me habria decidido a seguir escribiendo, gomen pero aqui esta y espero les guste, no tardare tanto con el proximo_

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos muy temprano, y luego el rubio, Tsunade y yo caminamos hasta llegar a una plaza, en el centro hay una estatua de una mujer de largo cabello y ropa un tanto ligera (_soy mala describiendo, imaginense algo asi como Belldandy de Oh my godddess_ )

Sasuke-san abraceme- me dice Naruto acercandoseme y sacandome los colores

Co..como??- le pregunto tartamudeando, el me ve extrañado y se gira para ver a Tsunade

Que me abraze para poder transportarnos fuera de la aldea- me dice como si fuese lo mas natural, haciendo que yo me desinfle, era por eso?

Vale- le dijo con nerviosismo, me acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente, el rie y me abraza tambien

Cierra los ojos /tal vez deba cerrar los ojos Sasuke-san- me dicen al unisono Tsunade y Naruto, lo hago rapidamente pero no puedo dejar de sentir que soy halado como en un remolino hacia arriba, en una sensación francamente no muy agradable…

Sasuke-san, ya puede soltarme- abro los ojos y veo que ya no estoy en la plaza, es mas, ni siquiera parece que este en la aldea, veo hacia todos lados y reconosco donde estoy, frente a un gran lago cristalino y azul, donde por primera vez vi al kitsune, lo veo interrogante

Estamos a las afueras de la aldea- me dice mirandome inquisitivamente, pero no veo ninguna señal que me indique hacia donde esta la aldea, me encojo de hombros. El suspira y me toma del brazo en modo nupcial mientras me mira a mi y de reojo al lago.

El lago??- le pregunto extrañado mientras el asiente alegremente

Cierre los ojos y visualize la estatua de la plaza, acerquese al lago con esos pensamientos y abra los ojos con la vista clavada en el lago- me explica soltando mi brazo y dandome un ligero empujon para que me acerque al lago.

Asi lo hago, sin dejar de pensar en la estatua (y sintiendome un poco tonto ¬¬) me acerco al lago y bajo la cabeza en direccion al agua, al abrir los ojos casi me muero de la impresión… debajo del agua, muy pequeña, se ve una aldea, aunque parece etérea y hecha de cristal, parpadeo confuso y me giro hacia naruto que al verme girar, sonrie tiernamente

Es..esta… debajo del lago!!- dije impresionado sin poder dejar de ver la aldea debajo del agua

Hai! Solo los de Haegnia o los que hayan visto la estatua podran ver la aldea- me dijo emocionado- vamos Sasuke-sama no se quede quieto, quiero llegar rapido a Konoha- me grito tomandome de la mano y jalandome empezando a correr y alejandonos rapidamente del hermoso lago…

Naru parecia un niño pequeño, cada persona que nos encontrabamos en el camino a konoha le parecia interesante, de hecho, no dejo de hacerme preguntas en todo el trayecto.

Como que no le diga Sasuke-san??- me decia estupefacto

Si, deja el san de lado, somos casi de la misma edad, dime sasuke a secas o me molestare- le amenaze sonriendo.

El sonrio y estuvo de acuerdo, aparte de esas cosas no paso nada mas, para cuando llegamosa konoha ya debian ser casi las 5 de la tarde y fuimos directo a donde el hokage a entregarle el pergamino y explicarle de la situación, sin embargo nos encontramos en el camino a Neji y a Sakura que nos miraron interrogantes y tuve que detenerme a presentarle a naruto

Que suertudo eres Sasuke-kun!!! Tanta gente a buscado Haegnia y tu has logrado entrar sin ningun problema!!- me decia Sakura luego de escuchar mi relato mientras veia a Naruto que solo sonreia

Asi es Sakura, se quedara un tiempo en mi casa- conteste tambien sonreido haciendo que neji me mirara extrañado – gomen pero debo ir con el hokage, luego hablaremos- añadi tomando a naruto del brazo y halandolo suavemente.

Mientras veia a Neji y a Sakura despedirse e irse en direccion contraria no pude evitar pensar en la ocasión en que sakura se me habia declarado

_FLASHBACK_

_Estan dos jóvenes en unos columpios meciendose levemente…_

_Sasuke-kun- dijo la muchacha un poco sonrojada_

_Que quieres Sakura?- pregunto el moreno sin voltear a verla_

_Yo quiero decirte algo- decia la chica sin alzar la mirada, como sin atreverse a verlo_

_Vale, dime- contesto girandose para verla_

_Sasuke-kun… yo… te amo!!- le dijo bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que el moreno no la oyera_

_El pobre se quedo completamente helado, era cierto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y en cierto modo la queria, pero como amiga!!, se quedo viendola, estaba completamente sonrojada esperando una respuesta por parte de el, pero el no podia despegar sus labios, no queria lastimarla, pero tampoco mentirle- sakura… mira…yo…_

_No digas nada!- le interrumpio la chica – se que… tu no me quieres igual… olvida lo que dije- añadi poniendose en pie y secandose unas lagrimas- le dije a mi madre que la ayudaria con la cena, sayonara!!- grito antes de comenzar a correr y dejar al moreno solo_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un poco menos de un año de eso ella habia comenzado a salir con Neji, sonrio, deseaba que ella fuese feliz con el, Neji era muy serio, pero la queria y se preocupaba por ella, aunque muchos se sorprendieron al enterarse, Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos

Sasuke-sa…- se interrumpio negando con la cabeza- Sasuke- dijo como si le costara- por que…?? Esos chicos alla atrás se… besaban?- dijo en un bajo susurro como si fuera algo malo- se ven como de mi edad- añadio

Ehh… mira ya llegamos!- dije aliviado cambiando de tema y señalando el edificio- vamos entremos

Si Sasuke- me dijo sonriendo

Ibamos a entrar a la oficina del Hokage, cuando la puerta se abrio y alguien salio de alli

Vaya, Sasuke, estas herido?- me pregunto Sai con sorna- pero mira que linda compañía has traido!- exclamo al ver a Naruto al cual puse detrás mio al ver que se acercaba

No te atrevas Sai a acercartele – dije molesto mientras Naruto me veia sorprendido por mi comportamiento

Que pasa aquí?- intervino una voz haciendo que todos viesemos en direccion a la puerta

Nada Sandaime –sama- se apresuro a decir Sai sonriendo de medio lado- verdas sasukito?

Nada- dijo sasuke con el sharingan activado, tomo a Naru de la mano y paso a la oficina sin pedir permiso, seguido por el hokage

Bueno Sasuke, acabas de llegar y ya ibas a pelearte? – pregunto el anciano sentandose

Lo hare si Sai piensa que le dejare tocar lo que es- callo al instante, acabo iba a decir lo que es mio??

Conseguiste el pergamino?- pregunto el hokage sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio

Aquí esta- se apresuro a darselo- hokage-sama el es Naruto, se quedara un tiempo conmigo- añadio viendo al rubio que estaba ajeno a toda la conversación viendo por la ventana

Ese símbolo en su banda- dijo el hokage inquisitivamente

Asi es, es de Haegnia- interrumpio el moreno- ellos me ayudaron y curaron mis heridas, a cambio Naruto quiso venir por unas semanas a Konoha

Umm.. asi que Haegnia- dijo el hokage viendo a Naruto fijamente

Aja!- respondio el con entusiasmo

Por mi no hay problema… pero esta pendiente de el- dijo el hokage viendo al moreno y empezando a abrir el pergamino

Bien… naruto ven!- le llame y ambos nos inclinamos ante el hokage antes de salir.

Waoooo!!! Esta aldea es enorme!!!- gritaba a todo pulmon el rubio muy emocionado, corria como loco halando del brazo al moreno que trataba de detenerlo

Naruto nos vamos ya para mi casa!!- dijo el moreno deteniendose y encarando al rubio que hizo una especie de puchero

Pero… yo quiero ver la aldea… yo te mostre la mia!- gimoteo molesto

Ya, pero estaras 27 dias, tiene que se hoy?- dijo tratando de convencerlo- ademas no quieres soltar ya ese morral?

El rubio volteo los ojos y se le acerco con los brazos cruzados- vale vamos a tu casa

Ibamos ya en camino a mi casa cuando el empezo a molestar con que queria ramen, total nos toco regresarnos a comprar ramen para llevar, valia la pena por ver esa hermosa sonrisa

Nada mas llegar a la casa solto el morral y me acompaño a la cocina, mientras comimos no dijimos nada, parece que el tenia tanta hambre como yo

Su casa es muy bonita… y grande- me dijo antes de meterse otro monton de ramen

Asenti con la cabeza mientras comia, como Itachi estaba en unos entrenamientos fuera de la aldea teniamos la casa para los dos solos

Voy a bañarme- le dije poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas( _no se si tienen, pero aquí si )_

Lo lleve a una habitación cercana a la mia, no era la de huéspedes pero no importaba- tiene baño propio- le dije mientras se sentaba en la cama- sientete como en tu casa- añadi cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome al baño de mi habitación

Me di un baño con agua fria, como era posible que ese chico me pusiese asi?, lo deseaba, deseaba probar sus labios…

Me acoste solo con un boxer y apague la luz, habia sido un dia largo y ya era un poco tarde, tratando de conciliar el sueño daba vueltas en la cama, pero alguien me interrumpio

Sasuke- me llamo el rubio bajito haciendo que me sentara para verlo mejor- puedo dormir contigo

Que??- pregunte mirandolo fijamente- vestia una pijama naranja que lo hacia ver monisimo

Es que… empezo a decir jugando con sus dedos- es que en casa duermo con temari o mi obaa-chan

Ya, y tienes miedo- dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración y viendolo de reojo

Claro que no, Baka!!- me grita molesto cruzandose de brazos- yo no le temo a nada!

Si ya…- le dije esceptico pero arrimandome a un lado de la cama que el se apura en ocupar

Gracias… Buenas noches Sasuke- me dice suavemente y a los pocos minutos empieza a roncar sonoramente

Dobe- susurro bajito, el rubio me hace sentir muchas cosas, espero que Itachi no venga en mucho tiempo y asi pueda estar a solas con el, me estremesco al sentir que pasa su brazo por mi cintura y se pega mas a mi, permitiendome oler ese agradable olor que el posse,suspiro… va a ser una larga noche…

PUFFFF!!!! Como me ha costado!!! Y lo peor es que ha quedado super cutre! TT gomen tratare de que el siguiente sea un poco mejor… este no me termina de convencer pero es que mi musa se fue de viaje y no se cuando regresara, mas aun estoy en parciales… pero en esta ocasión doy galletitas a las que me dejen reviews!!!


End file.
